planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Grenade Bandolier
The Grenade Bandolier is a suit modification available to all non-MAX classes. It will increase the carry capacity of your grenade slot consumable by up to 3, for a maximum of 4 carried grenades. Grenade Bandolier will provide the same benefit to all grenades, including the NSX Fujin. If you do not have enough Nanites to fill your increased capacity, you will automatically spend your remaining Nanites to partially refill your grenades. Tactics Though only a simple increase in carrying capacity, Grenade Bandolier can greatly increase the effectiveness of a single soldier in taking out multiple targets. Infiltrator The Infiltrator has access to the EMP Grenade, a powerful utility grenade that nullifies personal shields and causes a visual annoyance to affected targets. By instantly cutting through shields, the time-to-kill on targets can be greatly reduced, allowing the Infiltrator to kill enemies they normally wouldn't be able to face alone. Grenade Bandolier allows several EMP Grenades to be thrown in a single trip, allowing the player to weaken several targets they wouldn't normally be able to kill. This can also allow the Infiltrator's squad to more easily breach several rooms through well-timed EMP Grenades. The NSX Fujin can also be employed to great use with Grenade Bandolier on the Infiltrator, affording him the ability to quickly assassinate key targets at medium range with incredible burst damage, whether with the Fujin and a couple of bullets, or a quick knife and the Fujin. Grenade Bandolier can allow these combos to repeated multiple times. Light Assault Similar to Infiltrators, Light Assaults can employ Grenade Bandolier to provide more support to their squads through Flash Grenades, blinding the majority of combatants in a room. By having several Flash Grenades available in a single life, the Light Assault can allow his squad mates to clear several rooms with minimal resistance. Combat Medic Grenade Bandolier is perhaps most powerful on the Combat Medic due to the Nanite Revive Grenade, a grenade that revives ALL allies in an area. Combat Medics are already the lifeblood of any and every faction, and the Nanite Revive Grenade allows the Medic to quickly recover his allies at long range, after a room wipe, during a last second point hold, or if he himself is about to die. By giving the Combat Medic up to ''four ''Nanite Revive Grenades, the Medic can single-handedly keep a room full of friendly soldiers alive through several wipes, making the difference between keeping or losing a point. If several Combat Medics use the Grenade Bandolier/Nanite Revive Grenade combo, a defense/push can become near unbeatable for an extended period of time. Heavy Assault As with the Infiltrator and Light Assault, the Heavy Assault has access to a useful support grenade in the Concussion Grenade. Fulfilling a very similar role to the Flash Grenade, this grenade can cripple a room full of soldiers enough that your allied forces can easily clear it out. Gaining access to several will, as mentioned with the other two support grenades, allow you to repeat this process multiple times. Certifications Category:Suit Slot Category:Engineer Category:Infiltrator Category:Light Assault Category:Combat Medic Category:Heavy Assault